


【政李】交欢

by ssss67qs



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssss67qs/pseuds/ssss67qs
Summary: 醒时相交欢，醉后各分散。我的陛下，他醉了。





	【政李】交欢

阿房宫千年之间换了许多人事，值得庆幸的是帝王乃念旧之人，如我们这般的老人都不会被丢弃，而是仍旧各司其职，不论是否有用。  
我认识一个为陛下掌灯的：这曾是无上的荣誉。然而如今殿内整日灯火通明，被大块琉璃里透出的光芒点亮（后来鄙人得知此琉璃乃陛下智慧之产物）。于是他袖口落灰，每日抱怨，把烟灰吃一肚子。另外一个则为陛下斟酒，这也不失为一个好差使，然陛下今非昔比，早已成为不食五谷的仙人，哪里还需要纵情欢歌的酒呢？况我曾亲耳听陛下说：朕又尝不出味道，你替朕喝了。然后将酒樽赐予旁人。  
侍卫和宫女们无论走到哪里，都要低垂着头，闭紧嘴巴；我们却是不用的，凡是被人带在身边可以活动的，每到一处，看见认识的，总要背地里窸窸窣窣，窸窸窣窣，像偷啃木梁的老鼠。  
秦宫硕大无朋，在这硕大宫廷里的鄙人说到底也占不了一块地砖大小。若要认真起来，其实职责也微不足道，不过是在陛下用餐之前，替他品尝饭菜甘苦，或投身铜爵，提前啜饮御酒。  
鄙人无它作为，也无甚能耐，不过是秦王随身所佩，区区一块试毒美玉。  
鄙人曾见过许多，也忘过许多。自己来自何处，是由何人进贡给王上，也早已不甚清楚。皇帝尚有躯体时与我片刻不离，鄙人也曾为陛下品出诸多毒药。然而日后皇帝成仙，不需躯体，不需衣着，不需饮食，自然也无需一块斟酌饮食的玉。鄙人就被搁置起来，同那些宫灯与铜爵一起。所有人都闭上嘴巴，因为话是会说尽的，而搁置长久，不如各自沉睡等待。  
这之后我再醒来，便是在皇帝过去的寝宫中。皇帝说：“朕无需饮酒。”又说：“同臣，你饮这酒。”  
鄙人这才发觉自己已被洗净了，露出灰尘下滑润的玉胎。然后被浸在酒里，玉胎表面的龙在酒液中回旋盘绕，五爪张扬，宛如活物。那被赐予了使用鄙人权力的、年轻的臣子道：“千年之前的陛下倒是好享受。”说罢将酒饮尽。皇帝笑他：“朕乃天子。”却不惩罚他的无礼。  
鄙人心想这应当是新的宠臣了，不然皇帝何苦将我取来，将千年前的爱物示人。一旁同样被取出并重新点燃的宫灯咳嗽了一下，但他身体里烟灰并不多，只令火光微微闪烁。他说：你醒得晚，那家伙……鼎器嗡嗡地抢过话：是侍卫长嘞！  
让侍卫长知道宫中所有事物，这并不算稀奇。然而鄙人在皇帝身旁看得多了，自然知道他心中所想：每一样都奇特，每一样都珍贵，每一样都是曾经的爱物，围绕爱物又有许多故事。故而遇到看顺的人，自然要拿出来给他瞧瞧。此乃炫耀，又不是炫耀。  
我的皇帝有时很好猜透，但鄙人口比较紧，此种机密要事，不欲与旁人道哉。  
他们说了许多话，其中包含鄙人的身世，并不是什么地方进贡来的宝物:将鄙人赠予秦王的乃是赵姬。又包含有关骊山的对话，我的皇帝冻结了许多人在那里，守候自己的陵寝——但皇帝哪里还需要陵寝呢？他分明早已长生，王朝千秋万代。  
他们也做了许多事，但鄙人不可多言。仅仅能说的，是宫灯将袖口悄悄敛了，令灯光更暗，不至映照出帐中人影。  
其实陛下乃帝国之王，宠幸一两名臣子实在无关紧要。但在这之后鄙人就被皇帝赐予了侍卫长，不得不说是一种落魄——虽然只要是帝王命令，就算叫鄙人投身路旁野狗的饭盆也不算辱没。然而不能陪在陛下身旁，令鄙人少了许多同他人谈天的话资，况且侍卫长此人过于无趣，每日里只会巡逻宫殿，练武习拳，偶尔被皇帝召去谈天，听他说些无意义的琐事。尔后共进饮食，侍奉就寝。  
天下太平，天下太平。太平的天下，是不需要武人的。鄙人曾质疑皇帝留这一介武人在身旁的目的，而这武人的长枪躺在架上，被每日打磨不曾懈怠。他说：主人是武痴。  
鄙人说：既然是武痴，为何不去有人的地方，而皇宫里又有什么武好打呢？  
枪说：主人不愿去骊山。再多，无论鄙人如何追问，也紧闭枪头不说。  
想来也是，无趣之人的物件，就同人一般无趣。  
而我的皇帝也从不问这个问题，似乎侍卫长的出现与停留理所当然。时间到了，秦宫里就应当有这么一个人，端着无趣的脸，做无趣的事。兴致来了，皇帝亦会在皇宫内巡游，或给自己变化旁人的脸，引侍卫长同自己争斗。  
但侍卫长从未上当过，毕竟皇帝陛下如何变幻，姿态仍旧倨傲。  
皇帝说：日后当真有敌来犯，朕可要等你救。  
侍卫长说：臣遵旨。  
那语气，同他曾经说“陛下好享受”时无甚差别。  
侍卫长从陛下处得了仙术，将将算来，总共活了一百五十余年。他头发从第七十年头起逐渐花白，把玩鄙人的指头也变得粗糙细瘦，时常发出关节摩擦的声响。鄙人这才得知侍卫长是会老的。年迈的，年迈的侍卫长。而我的皇帝，这位永久青春的帝王，把自己和一块会腐朽的肉体关在同一个监牢中。他不需畏惧衰老，不需畏惧死亡，不需畏惧消解，所有帝王的弱点都被他抛在身后。  
可陛下仍旧说:朕可要等你救。  
他说这话时从侍卫长的膝盖上把身体坐直，嘴唇摩挲干枯的皮肉，蜿蜒的朝服上绣着腾龙与山水。他捧着侍卫长的脸，冰冷细嫩的双手捧着皱纹，观察衰老的模样如同观察朝生暮死的蜉蝣。但这蜉蝣孤零零地，如此珍贵，甚至令皇帝生出挽留之心。  
我的皇帝，整日里听赞美诗，赞叹帝王功勋的伟大与卓绝。但此刻有人决意老去，他竟无可奈何，因他们之间横亘死亡的孤独。侍卫长救不得陛下，陛下亦救不得侍卫长，唯有在蜉蝣暮死之前互相贴近，分享温度。  
鄙人在侍卫长生命尽了的那天，回到了陛下身旁。陛下摩挲鄙人表面的血迹，俯下身，抚摸侍卫长的头发。  
血是侍卫长的，其实他并未受许多伤，只是年迈且用竭了力，连故去都如同沉睡，安详得很。我的帝王望着他与韩信将军，也无什么悲苦之色，仿佛他二人当真只是偷懒，左右事情不急，无需唤醒，且由他去。  
陛下说:良玉的职责，你们的职责，都已尽了。  
这之后宫内又恢复了平静。不过皇帝陛下反而多了出宫的兴致。他走到荒野里，穿梭过城外的麦田，麦麸成堆被积压在粮仓下头，散发出餍足而昏沉的香气，只有粮食开始腐烂并被自己陶醉，才会散发出这样的气味。陛下只是一味往前走，往前穿梭，淌过河流与原野，直到天黑尽了，月亮升起来，他走过路边，听见路边的孩童在念赏月的诗。  
他听见：醒时相交欢。  
我的皇帝终于停止逡巡。他说：你来替朕斟酒。  
他不问有与没有，也不问对方是否情愿。帝王总归骄矜，但幸好对方的家正在附近，不至于令皇帝难堪。  
酒是农户的酒，酒器是农户的瓷碟。我的帝王轻弹舌尖，发出抱怨：真苦。  
鄙人自然不信，他吃什么都没有味道，就算是从侍卫长口中接过的也一样。但我纳罕于自己没有被派上用场，我的始皇帝，这位大秦国的统治者，每日生活在暗杀窥伺下的雄主，喝干了区区百姓斟给自己的酒，并且不验毒。  
而且一杯不够。他说：酒来！  
醒时相交欢……皇帝说，醉后，醉后各分散。他说着，又笑了，叫道：酒来！  
又一杯酒被送到他手上。我的始皇帝直到这时仍秉承宾主之谊，把酒樽在地上磕一下，高高举起：宴！  
土地是席，浊酒为引，月与凡人作宾。  
这杯酒很快又喝尽了。始皇又让人上酒，这次却不自己喝，而是念起旁人的名字。每念一个，就撒一杯酒在席上。他总共念了三个。为他递酒的孩童说：“是陛下的朋友吗？”  
始皇说：“是朕的亲故。”想了想，又说:“确是亲故。”  
酒尽了，始皇帝倚在树旁，让孩童念更多赏月的诗与自己听。孩童说：“陛下喝醉了。”立刻又问：“陛下也会醉吗？”  
始皇帝说：“朕已同你们踏足一处，自然就会醉的。”  
这就是鄙人要讲的全部故事，无有开头，无有结尾，也无人会从中得到启示，而从头到尾所有的变化，不过是一个活了许久的人，一度遗忘如何饮酒，重新学会时，总有些忘神。  
我的陛下，他醉了。


End file.
